My Insecurities
by RosaPeach
Summary: After the summer Rena came to school a week later after the school started. There was a slight change though. What's up with the voice she hears inside her head? Read to find out / KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


_White…White noise was the last thing I saw when I permanently damaged my sight...I don't know how it happened, but I know that I'm not allowed to get the blindfold of me for now. This summer didn't go the way as I planed and school starts tomorrow. I can't go yet...I can't believe that I can't see my friends now...! Perhaps next week._

I went to school early, so nobody can see my ugly face immediately. So here I am, sitting lonely in an empty (for now) classroom. Maybe I should run and hide this thing...No than I can't do anything either... At least I can see again... Hm, I wonder who will walk in first... Two young girls walked in. It was Satoko and Rika. They seemed to notice me and walked over to me. I looked fast at the window to hide my face. "Hey Rena! We've missed you last week!" Satoko said "S-sorry..." I still didn't look at them. "Why aren't you facing us, Rena sir?" Rika asked. _**Well, to spare you from my hideous face...**_ I took a deep breath and looked at them. Their eyes went wide. "W-woah...I didn't expect that..!" Satoko said. I nodded sadly. "It will be fine Rena" Rika said while patting my head. I smiled a bit. Then Keiichi rushed inside. "Haha! You didn't fool me this time Satoko!" Keiichi said. "Jeez Kei-chan." Mion said a bit irritated. Suddenly her eyes landed on me and they went wide. She rushed over to me. "Rena?! Is that you?!" _**No, you're talking to an ugly version of me...**_ Keiichi seemed to notice me too and also went over to me. "Woah! Rena, that's definitely a change..." He looked a bit shocked. They were talking about the stupid pair of glasses on my face. My face went a bit red, I don't like this kind of attention and I'd rather don't talk about it. Keiichi seemed to look a bit concerned, but I don't know why. But I knew it was going to be a long day.

After school I felt happy that school was over for today. I felt like everyone was staring at me. Stupid insecurity! I've cursed myself many times today in my thoughts, but I the thoughts and the voice keeps coming. I shook my head a bit. Anyway on the way back Keiichi and I were alone, because Mion had to do something (perhaps she had to help her uncle). Keiichi kept looking at me. "Hey Rena..." I looked up and looked at him. "Y-yes...?" "Did something happen to you this summer...?" _**No I just got uglier over summer... of course something happened! **_"Uhm...Well, kind of..." "Kind of?" "Well, let's say I didn't get those glasses because my eyes were already bad..." I looked a bit down. "Did you get something in your eyes...?" He asked curious. "Well, I'm not really sure what happened, but my father told me someone threw some acid against my eyes or something... and not accidently..." I told the last thing pretty down. He noticed the change in my voice and put his hand around my shoulder. "Hey...It's not that bad...at least you can see right?" Yes that's the same thing everyone says... I guess they mean _**'At least you've an excuse to look ugly'**_.

"Rena...Earth to Rena." I looked up at him. "You were spacing out a bit." I nodded, but I didn't say anything. He frowned and looked worried at me. "Did I say something wrong?" I fake smiled. "No you didn't, Rena is just a bit tired." I said trying to sound as cheerful as I used to sound. He raised an eyebrow. "Rena...That's the worst act you've ever done." _**Because you're ugly...**_ the voice finished the sentence in my mind. "What act?" "The way you're doing now...There is something wrong." "There is nothing..." I said a bit irritated. "There is! Don't deny it!" _**Who wouldn't deny it if you've got my face..?**_ "There isn't." This got him angry. "Damn it Rena! Stop lying to me and especially yourself!" I looked away and took off the glasses. "W-what are you doing?" He asked. I couldn't see his expression, since I saw him very blurry, but I heard that he was worried. "Well, I took them off..." "You should put them up Rena. You could hurt yourself." "I don't care..." I muttered. "What do you mean 'I don't care'?" He sounded angry, but mixed with worry. "I don't care as long as I don't have to these hideous glasses!" I said angry this time. "Rena..." He sounded worried again. _**Don't listen! He tries to let you wear these horrible glasses again!**_In anger (and because of my insecurity) I threw my glasses on the ground and ran away. In the distance I heard Keiichi calling my name, but I ignored it. I've no idea where I'm running to, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I ran and ran, until I ran against a tree. I fell backwards on the ground and started sobbing a bit. I hugged my knees and let myself cry. _**Stop crying, it makes you look even uglier than you already are!**_ This time I didn't listen to the voice inside of head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jolted up very startled. The thick tears were still rolling down my face while I tried to stop sobbing. "Don't worry, it's just me..." I recognized Keiichi's voice. I looked up to see a blur that looked a bit like Keiichi and then I looked away. "P-please go away..." I said quietly. _**You're an ugly weakling Ryuuguu Rena! **_"Rena...No...Today was the first time we've met again since I went away on vacation...A-and I really missed you this summer...I was also disappointed when you didn't show up last week." He came closer and pulled me close to him. "Look, I just want you to be safe." He put on my glasses (which weren't broken to my surprise). I sobbed again, but this time against his chest. "O-oi...! Don't cry..." He said worried again. "B-but...I-I look hideous like this..." I said softly. _**He's going to lie to you!**_

He backed off a little. "What?" He said in disbelieve. _**It's an act, don't listen!**_ I shook my head a bit and looked away. "Rena, look at me." He said a bit stern. I obeyed a looked at him. "Do you really think that you look hideous this way?" I slowly nodded. He laughed in disbelieve. "Rena, you look great with or without glasses and I'm not just saying this because you're a friend of mine. I'm saying this because this is the truth." He came closer again and caressed my cheek, which caused me to blush "You mean it...?" _**No, of course not!**_"I mean it." I looked a bit embarrassed. "But...a voice..."

He looked curious at me. "A voice? It must have been your insecurity, Rena." "I-I guess..." His face came closer to mine and our foreheads touched each other. He smiled at me. "That blush on your face is adorable you know?" I blushed more and I looked away a bit. What is he doing? _**He's playing around with you**_! I'm confused now... I stepped back a bit. "Rena? Did I do something wrong?"_**Don't listen to his innocent act! He's a liar.**_ He came closer to me again, but I also stepped back.

I looked at the ground, and then I looked at the sky. The sky reminds me of the white noise I saw. Maybe it was better if I got blind..._** No, then you would be an ugly and blind weakling! **_I shook my head at the thought... I got pulled closer again which kind of got me back to reality. His face got closer again and he stared into my eyes. I got lost in his beautiful purple eyes. He suddenly got so close that I felt his breath against my face. My face was probably flushed now. I my legs feel like jelly and I feel like I'm going to faint! He seems to notice and held me in a way so I couldn't fall on the ground. Suddenly his lips touched mine and my eyes got wide. He kissed me..? _**That's impossible! How could he kiss you!**_ I ignored the voice. After a few seconds I relaxed and deepened the kiss. After a while we parted and looked at each other and he smiled at me. "Sorry for startling you, but I couldn't resist." I blushed. "I-It's okay, Keiichi-kun." There was an awkward silence and I didn't know what to do now. "You...You probably wonder why I kissed you." I nodded. "Well Rena, I've liked you for a long time now...But I was kind of afraid..." I looked a bit confused now. "A-afraid of what?" He scratched the back of his head. "Uhm...I was afraid that...uhm...you didn't like me and that it would affect our friendship..." I smiled a bit. "I-I kind of thought the same for q-quite a while..." I played a bit with my fingers while my face was flushed again. He grinned at me and pulled me closer again. "Is that so? Well then... Do you want to go out with me, Rena-chan?" He said while that cute smirk was still on his face. "I-I would love to, Keiichi-kun." I said with a big smile.

Weeks later, Keiichi and I went out several times already. I still don't like the glasses though, but Keiichi doesn't seem to mind them, he sometimes steals them so he can kiss me without me seeing him. Also at school I know that people are still whispering about it. Well I can't blame them, it's noticeable if someone suddenly comes to school wearing glasses (even though I'm wearing them for weeks now). I sighed a bit. Perhaps I should buy some contact lenses soon, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to wear them yet. At least I don't hear that voice in my head anymore. An arm got around me and I was pulled close. "Hau~ Keiichi-kun, why do you always do that when I'm lost in thoughts..?" I said while I blushed. He chuckled a bit. "To get you out of your trance, however you look cute like that." I blushed more. We were at his house, sitting on the couch and we were about to watch a horror movie (it was Keiichi's idea). Well if I get scared I put off my glasses and cover my ears. Keiichi looked at me with a grin. "Ready for some horror, Rena-chan?" _No_ "Eh...I-I don't know." He pulled me against his chest. "Don't worry." I blushed, but giggled a bit. Okay, when the movie started we looked at the TV. After a while I put the glasses off and hid myself against Keiichi. I knew that he would blush by my action, but I just get scared easily by some of these movies. He put on the glasses on my face and looked at me. I could see a faint blush on his face. He kissed me and I relaxed more. He didn't care about the movie anymore and kept kissing me. He got on top of me while kissing, suddenly I noticed backed off a little while blushing. He blushed too. "S-sorry..." He said when he got off me and helped me sit up again. "I-it's okay..." In the background we heard some screams from the movie, but we ignored it. We started to watch the movie again, too bad that I fell asleep that night, because I had a really good time with Keiichi.

I woke up and blinked a few times. I knew that I was in another room, but I don't know where, because I didn't wear my glasses. I got up in the hope that I could find my glasses, but I got pulled back. "Don't go... You're warm Rena..." Keiichi said in a sleepy voice. I blushed. "K-Keiichi, w-where are my glasses..?" "I'll get them, but not now..." He pulled me as close as possible and I felt that my face as red as ever. I closed my eyes, just because I was a bit lazy. After some minutes I felt that he got up, so I stood up and waited for him to get my glasses. I saw the blur (Keiichi) in front of me and he put on my glasses. He smiled at me. "Good morning sunshine" He joked when he kissed my forehead. I raised an eyebrow. When he yawned a bit went over to the mirror in his room. I looked at my reflection. I could see my sleepy face and groaned a bit. Keiichi chuckled a bit. "You look fine Rena. I look worse. " He joked while running a hand through his hair. I smiled a bit, I should listen to him, it's just my insecurity. I came closer to him and hugged him. I rested my head against his chest. He smiled at me. I'm sure that he's the one who will help me overcome my insecurity. I know he will.


End file.
